


First Date (Arachno)Phobia

by MsLetcher17



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Mayhem, One Shot, Potions Gone Awry, Spells gone awry, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Of course Mel created a super spider potion the day Harry decided to ask Macy on a date.What was he expecting?A normal day?Ha!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	First Date (Arachno)Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Here's another writer's block fic.  
> The author requests you ignore and forgive any and all spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

“So, Macy.” 

_No that wasn’t right._

“Hey Macy, how ya doin’?” 

_How ya doin’ seriously Harry?_

Harry was practicing to ask Macy out on a date. It was not pretty.

Their lives had been going at full speed for the last two years. With the sisters taking over as the leaders of the magical community they were thrown into the deep end and it’s been a trial by fire ever since. Harry was there to offer support and help in any way they needed but he knew they were all under tremendous pressure. Not wanting to add his growing feelings to the list of things Macy had to deal with, he kept them to himself. But it had been a year since Galvin’s death and they’d hit a stride in their lives. She devoted so much of her time to others he thought it was the perfect time to do something just for them. Even if she didn’t want to make it an official “date” he was going to suggest they do something fun to unwind. 

“Hello Macy. How are you today? Well I’m fine thank you for asking.” 

Harry made a plan. He would invite her to lunch in his office and strike up a casual conversation. He would then, casually, float the idea of a date. If she was receptive he would ask her out. He didn’t want to be too optimistic, in case she said no, but he was thinking dinner at a new place downtown and a moonlit stroll through the park. 

Prompted by his growing nervousness, and overall sense of dread, he decided to rehearse in the bathroom mirror of his condo. Casual wasn’t really his forte so he wanted to have a script prepared in case his nerves got the best of him. It was not going well. 

“Nice weather we’ve been having lately,” He tried. “Don’t you think?”

 _That was a good way to start a conversation. Right?_ Harry looked around at his bathroom then, leaning against the sink, out the door to the rest of his small home. If he embarrassed himself in front of Macy would he reasonably be able to never leave this apartment again? He could just stay here forever right? No, he would move. He would buy a house at the North Pole and live amongst the penguins.

No! He was going to buck up and muster all the courage his body currently contained. He turned back to the mirror, took a deep breath and said,

“Macy I have something to ask you.”

“What’s up?” She sat in the chair on the other side of his desk, where his students normally sat. Scrolling through her phone while she ate her sandwich. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence about five minutes before Harry’s statement broke it. Well it was probably comfortable for her. All his preparation was in vain. As soon as he was sitting in front of her he forgot his entire, well rehearsed, script. His mind raced a mile a minute with every worst case scenario imaginable. So _he_ was, decidedly, uncomfortable. He would just have to wing it and hope for the best.

“I was wondering,” He started, keeping his hands under the desk so she wouldn’t see his fidgeting. “Well what I wanted to know is...”

“Is everything ok Harry,” She asked, reaching her arm out she placed it on the desk in a calming gesture. “You seem tense.”

“No,” He declared. He was going to do this. He was not going to let his fear of rejection hold him back. “I’m fine. Really. I’m just not sure how to ask you what it is I’m trying to ask you.”

“You know how I am.” She withdrew her hand from the desk and shrugged, “Rip the bandaid.” 

“You’re right.” Standing from his chair he walked around the deak and leaned on its edge directly in front of her. “Macy I was wondering if you would like to…” A sudden feeling of panic overtook his senses causing his sentence to trail off unfinished. 

_Harry!_

It was Mel. It was rare for her to call him. She sounded urgent; she must’ve been in some sort of danger.

“I am so sorry Macy.” His words came out in a rush as he stood straight. “Mel is calling me. I have to go. But don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” 

Macy lifted her head to nod but Harry was gone before he saw it come down. Arriving at Mel’s location he looked around, in case he needed to duck and find cover, but realized he was at the manor. The kitchen to be exact. But Mel was nowhere to be found. She must’ve called him from here and left before he got there. “Melanie!” He called out and walked toward the dining room in search of his interrupting charge. 

“Harry!” Her voice, still frantic, called from up the stairs. The uncharacteristic fear made him take off in its direction. 

“Mel where are you?” Starting in her bedroom, he would work his way up to the attic if she didn’t answer.

“The attic,” She called out. “Hurry please.”

As fast as his well polished loafers would take him, he ran up the three flights of stairs to the attic. When he threw the door open they made eye contact and, gasping for air, he asked, “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” He looked around the attic but still didn’t see any immediate danger. Looking back at Mel he noticed she was holding her arm out. He motioned toward her for some indication as to why she called him. The only response he received was a whispered “that” as she shook her extended finger toward the far corner of the attic. Harry’s gaze followed it to where she was pointing. When his eyes landed on the source of her terror the shriek Harry let out could only be described as ear shattering. There, in the corner of the attic, frozen in time, was a giant spider. Harry would not be ashamed to admit he ran to Mel’s side, where she was standing behind the book, and cowered behind her.

“Mel! What the hell is that?!” He asked but never took his eyes off the creature that was at least fifty times larger than a normal spider.

“It’s a spider,” She answered. “A really big spider.”

“Well I can see that.” He was, currently, too afraid for sarcasm but that was about the dumbest thing she could’ve said to him in this moment. “Why is it so big?”

“I was working on a potion and I think I messed up some ingredients,” She explained. “It must’ve crawled into it and now it’s...well you see it.”

“Did it follow you up here?”

“Yes!” Breaths coming in harsh and staccato she continued, “It came after me with its huge fang things and I got scared so I called for you and ran up here. It wasn’t until it bust through the door that I thought to freeze it. What do I do Harry?!” 

“Calm down.” It was ironic that he, a person with a deep seated fear of insects, was telling her to calm down in this situation. “First cast a containment spell around the beast then find an extermination spell in the book and use it. Call for me if you need help again.”

“You’re not going to stay and help?” It was unlike Mel to ask for his help, and as much as he would love to rub this in her face, he needed to get back to Macy. 

“I can’t,” He sighed. “I was just about to ask Macy something very important and I need to get back to my office before our lunch break is over.”

“Ooh! What were you going to ask Macy?” Her voice took on a teasing tone he chose to ignore. 

“That is none of your business.” Pointing a finger in her face he booped her nose and continued, “Contain that thing and get rid of it. Call me if you need help. But only if you can’t fix it yourself.” Orbing back to his office Mel’s taunting face was replaced with Macy’s concerned one.

“Sorry about that,” He apologized and reclaimed his spot on the edge of the desk in front of the chair she sat in. “Thank you for waiting.”

“Is everything alright?” Worried was not the mood he wanted Macy to be in when he asked her on this date. “How’s Mel?”

“She’s fine,” He assured. “There was a potion mishap but she’s got it under control.”

”Oh ok,” She sighed in relief. “That’s good.”

“Now back to what I wanted to talk to you about.” Determined to get this out before another crisis happened and he lost his nerve he blurted, “I was wondering how you would feel about us going on a date.”

“Oh.” She was shocked. He hoped it was in a good way. “Wow...a date. I must admit I was not expecting that at all.” 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured,” He started. “I..it’s just...we’ve been getting closer lately and I have feelings for you. And we’ve been so busy and under so much stress and things are finally starting to calm down. I thought it would be nice for us to do something fun. Even if you don’t want it to be like a date, date, I think we should do something to take the edge off…”

“Harry!” She placed a hand on his thigh to quiet his rambling. Standing from her chair she moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. “I would love to go on a date with you.” 

“Really?!” 

“Yes.” The definite tone she used left no room for interpretation. “I have feelings for you too and a date sounds nice. What did you have in mind?”

“There’s that new Thai restaurant that just opened downtown,” He started to go over his plan for their date. “I thought we could go there then maybe a walk.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Macy’s smile was blinding. All Harry wanted to do at that moment was kiss her but he would wait for her to make the first move on that one. “How about we go straight from work. I don’t want to wait. Or deal with the scrutiny and many outfit changes Maggie would be sure to subject me to.”

Harry wanted to tell her how he had spent no less than three hours picking out the perfect outfit that was almost the opposite of the blue cardigan and black slacks he wore to work. He also planned to get her a bouquet of lilacs, her favorite flower, to present to her when he picked her up from the manor. He wanted to do all the rom com first date things. But as he really thought about it this was probably better. Knowing him, and his tendency to overthink everything, he would show up 3 hours late because he couldn’t get his hair just right. And Maggie and Mel’s inquisition would definitely wake any doubts Macy might have about their fledgling relationship. This way it would just be the two of them. No elaborate floral arrangements, no meddling sisters, no copious amounts of gel. Just him and Macy on a date. Their first date. Sounded perfect to him.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” He agreed. 

“Ok! I’ll meet you here at 5 and we can go in my car.” 

“Perfect.” 

***

Four hours later Harry was staring a hole in the clock willing it to strike 5 as fast as possible. If he wasn’t afraid of embarrassing her he would ask Macy if she was waiting outside his office passing the time until the clock struck 5 because she knocked on his door at the hour on the dot. No words passed between them until they were seated at the restaurant. 

“How was your day?” Harry asked. “Well the rest of it.”

“It was good,” Macy answered. She glanced up from her menu briefly then went back to studying it like she was cramming for a test. 

Harry didn’t know if this was awkward or if it was just his imagination. Conversation normally flowed easily between them. Maybe they should’ve gone on a different day. A day where they didn’t have breakfast and lunch together so they could actually have something to talk about. _No!_

If this was going to grow into a real long term relationship they were going to be spending more time together, if that was even possible, and they would have to find something to talk about. Harry was about to get his fat penguin on and break this ice. 

“Tell me about what you’ve been working on. I feel like we never talk about your research when we have lunch.”

“You don’t want to hear about that.” Macy finally set her menu down, rested her hands on top of it and met his eyes. “That’s not exactly first date talk.”

Harry held her gaze as he reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. He said, “It’s _our_ first date Macy. We can talk about whatever we want. And I would very much like to hear about that.”

With a soft smile and a short exhale the floodgates opened and Macy spent a solid 20 minutes talking about the gene splicing project she’s been working on at the lab. Only pausing to order and thank the waiter when he brought out their food. Harry loved the way Macy’s face lit up when she spoke about her work. Unable to hide the goofy look on his face as he listened. He didn’t want to interrupt but he did occasionally to ask for definition or clarification in an effort to keep up. She took a break to take a drink of water only to realize it was empty. Harry snapped out of his daze and looked around for their waiter to flag him down for a refill. 

“I feel bad,” Macy said. “I’ve been talking about myself this whole time and I haven’t stopped to let you speak at all.”

“It is quite alright.” Assuring her he didn’t mind. “I love hearing you talk about your work. I love the way your face glows with how passionate you are about it.”

Macy looked down and he could see a blush on her cheeks. She responded, “Well I think it’s your turn. You’re passionate about your work too. Tell me about something you’ve been working on.”

“Well there is this article I’ve been writing for a very prestigious journal…” Harry’s explanation was interrupted, yet again, by another jolt of panic. Cutting himself off he concentrated for a moment and heard the panicked _Harry!_ It was Maggie this time. 

While he loved the idea of his and Macy’s date being unburdened by the pressure of her sister’s inquiries he was beginning to wonder, if they knew about it, would they be less eager to call him for every problem. _Don’t do that Harry._ He thought to himself. He had a job to do and if his charges needed him, date or not, he had to answer and help. 

“I know that face,” Macy said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

“I am so sorry.” Standing from the table he apologized. “Maggie is calling me. I’ll see what she needs and I will be right back I promise.”

“No, I understand. Go and hurry back.” She smiled at him. 

Briefly returning the smile he walked to the bathroom as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention to himself. When he got in the stall he orbed to Maggie’s location. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked without preamble once he saw his young charge.

“Harry! Oh thank God!” Maggie cried and wrapped him in a crushing hug. “The spiders have multiplied! Help please!”

“What?!” He looked around but only saw Maggie. “Where’s Mel?!”

“She’s downstairs trying to keep the spiders frozen. What do we do Harry? There are so many of them!”

“How did they multiply?”

“We’re not sure.” Maggie stood at the book and flipped through its pages, obviously looking for a spell to help. “She cast the spell to get rid of the first spider and she said it disappeared but more kept appearing faster than she could cast the spell and now there are like hundreds and we can’t get rid of them.”

“Ok it’s possible the first spider was pregnant and gave birth before Mel could cast the extermination spell. Or…” Harry trailed off and thought back to earlier in the day when he saw the giant spider. “Did Mel get rid of the potion? The one that made the spider bigger?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie answered. “I just got home and I called you as soon as I got up here.”

“It’s possible the spiders are attracted to the potion,” Harry theorized. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to put the rest of the potion in a vial and get it out of here. There should be a fumigation spell in the book. It should be stronger than the extermination spell. Cast that and it should get rid of the spiders.”

Maggie nodded her agreement and Harry orbed to the kitchen. He didn’t see Mel as he walked to the stove. As he suspected the potion was still in the cauldron. He grabbed a vial and put the rest in with the turkey baster. He took the cauldron to the sink, poured dish soap in it and washed it out. Putting a stopper on the vial he put it in his pocket, he would find a safe none spider infested place to put it later. He orbed back to the attic and said to Maggie, “Ok I have the potion. Do you think you can handle the fumigation spell? I was at dinner with a colleague and I don’t want them to think I skipped out on the check when I went to the bathroom.”

“Yeah we should be fine,” Maggie smiled up at him. “I found the spell I’ll cast it and it should get rid of the spiders. Go back to your dinner. Thank you Harry.”

Harry felt kind of bad for lying to Maggie but he didn’t know if Macy wanted her sisters to know about their date just yet. Maggie and Mel were wonderful witches he had every faith they would be able to handle everything themselves. He nodded to her and orbed back to the stall he left the restaurant from. The waiter had just set their check on the table when he returned to his seat. Reaching into his pocket and pulling his card from his wallet he set it in inside the provided card holder. 

“Sorry about that,” He apologized with a small smile. “The spiders multiplied and I had to help Maggie get rid of them.”

“Are they ok? Should we go home and help?” Macy’s face showed her growing worry for her sisters’ wellbeing. 

Wanted to put her fears at ease he insisted, “No they have it under control. I made sure they were good before I left.”

“Ok if you say so.” She was obviously not entirely convinced but she was going to let it slide. For now. And he would take the win. He decided to tell her the story of the giant spider while they waited for the waiter to return and run Harry’s card. “If I didn’t know about magic there is no way I would ever believe a giant spider was terrorizing my sister earlier today.”

He was glad he could make her laugh. He loved her laugh. Once the bill was paid he stood from his seat and extended his hand toward her. She took it and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. There was a gazebo not too far he wanted her to see. The entire square was covered in lights that were lit once the sun set. He thought she would like it. In silence of their walk and he reflected on their date. It wasn’t exactly what he planned but it was perfect all the same. He was glad to spend time with her and this felt like the start of something beautiful. When they got to the square they sat together on a bench inside the gazebo hands still interlaced. 

“This was really nice,” Macy broke the silence. “I had a great time tonight. I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” He agreed. “And maybe next time we’ll actually tell your sisters so they won’t call me every 15 minutes.” He was joking but also kind of serious. 

“Next time?” She asked in a teasing tone. “Very presumptuous of you to assume there’s going to be a next time Mr. Greenwood.”

“Oh I can guarantee there’s going to be a next time. How else are you going to hear me sing karaoke? I do a mean David Bowie.”

“How could I possibly miss that? I guess you’ve got yourself a second date sir.” Their loud laughter quieted as they made eye contact. Macy’s flickered down to his lips as she started to drift closer to him. Her eyes drifted closed as she got closer. Moving to meet her in the middle the third frantic _Harry_ of the day sounded in his mind. 

He jerked back. At her confused and startled face he said, “I am so sorry. Mel is calling me again.”

“It’s ok I understand. Dating a whitelighter means that sometimes he has to rush off to help my sisters without warning. Go help them and I’ll wait here for you again.”

“No it’s getting late I don’t want you waiting out here by yourself.” He didn’t want to end the date but it was obvious her sisters were going to need him for longer than a couple minutes. “Why don’t you just drive back home and I’ll see you when you get there.”

“Oh ok.” The sadness in her voice hit him straight in the chest but he knew this was for the best. “I really did have a great time. And there _will_ be a second date that my sisters hopefully don’t unwittingly crash.”

“Yes. There will be.” With one more smile Harry stood and looked around to confirm there were no eyes on them. He then orbed back to the manor once again. He was in the living room now. He looked around for Mel or Maggie and called out, “What is it now?”

“Harry!” Mel screamed, obviously frightened, and ran to him so fast she nearly knocked him over. Latching onto his arm, she turned him around, pointed a shaking finger and said, “Look!”

His eyes darted to where she was pointing and landed on the biggest spider he has ever seen in his life. The black spider with red markings was at least 10 feet tall with bloodshot eyes and fangs the size of his leg. Mel was keeping it frozen but he could see, from the way it was very slowly moving, it wouldn’t stay that way much longer. He asked, “What the hell is that? That thing is at least thirty times bigger than the one from this morning.”

“When Maggie cast the spell the spiders scattered,” She began. “We started cleaning up then we heard a crash come from upstairs and ran back to the attic. When we got there we saw all the spiders come together to make that thing. It’s really strong and it keeps breaking out of my freeze. Maggie is back at the book looking for a way to get rid of it.”

“What the hell did you put in that potion Mel?” Mel shrugged in response and Harry knew now was not the time for a lecture in potion making. “You might need the power of three. I’ll get Macy and be right back.” 

Orbing back to the gazebo where he left Macy he hoped she hadn’t gotten far. He looked around and saw her waiting at the light to cross the street toward the parking lot. He called out her name to get her attention and ran to her once she looked up.

“We need you back at the manor right now.” Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her arm and orbed them back to the living room where Mel was still standing struggling to keep the spider frozen. 

“What’s going on,” Macy asked in Mel’s direction before her eyes landed on the monstrous spider. With an audible gasp she asked, “And what the hell is that?!”

“No time to explain,” Harry said. “We need to get you two upstairs to Maggie so you can recite the spell to get rid of that thing.” He pulled Macy close to Mel and orbed them to the attic. Maggie jumped when they appeared. 

“You scared the crap out of me!” Maggie yelled. The sound of crashing from downstairs signaled the spider unfreezing.The destruction got louder as it came closer to the attic. “I found the spell. Hurry!”

Mel and Macy joined Maggie at the book and each grabbed one of her hands. Maggie looked at the book and recited the spell. Macy and Mel joined her in repeating it two more times. A green gas substance flowed from their feet toward the closed attic door and flowed through the crack at the bottom. The gas meant to kill the beast as soon as it came in contact with it. 

**Mist of magic, death unfurls.**

**Clouds of poison, rise and swirl.**

**Use our power, from thy breath.**

**And vanquish this vermin to death.**

**And vanquish this vermin to death!**

The sounds of mayhem stopped. The sisters and Harry took a simultaneous breath of relief and smiled at each other.

“We did it!” Mel celebrated.

Before her sisters could join, another crash could be heard from the base of the attic steps.

“It’s still alive!” Maggie realized. “I thought the power of three would kill it for sure. Why didn’t it work?”

“Macy,” Harry started. “Cast a spell to seal the door please. Mel tell me what you put in that potion.”

“I don’t remember,” Mel said. The fright in her voice betrayed the brave face she was trying to put on. “It’s been hours and I put everything up after I tried to destroy the thing the first time.”

“You must’ve put something in it that made the spider resistant to the fumigation spell. If we knew what it was we might be able to find a way to counteract it.”

“If I could look at the potion under the microscope I could maybe figure it out,” Macy offered. She had finished sealing the door and came to stand back next to them.

“Too bad Harry threw it away.” Maggie’s comment made Harry remember he didn’t throw the potion away. He put it in his pocket for disposal after his and Macy’s date.

“No I didn’t!” He exclaimed. He reached in his pocket, pulled the vial out and held it out for Macy to take. “I put it in the vial but I was in such a rush to get back to dinner I figured I would just throw it out later.”

Before Macy could take the vial from Harry the spider burst through the attic door. The force was so great it shook the house and knocked Harry off balance. As he fell over the potion flew from his hand and shattered on the floor. A puff of green smoke came from where the vial landed. When it cleared the spider was noticeably bigger. At least a few feet. It’s eyes were now a glowing neon green and it had spikes shooting out of it’s eight legs. 

“Holy crap,” Mel exclaimed. “We need to get out of here. Maggie grab the book.”

Maggie followed Mel’s instruction and picked the Book of Shadows up from its pedestal. Macy, Mel and Harry huddled around Maggie and Harry orbed them to the kitchen in hopes it would buy them time to figure something out. 

“So the power of three didn’t work and even if we did have more potion we probably don’t have enough time to reverse engineer it.” Macy paced the kitchen as she spoke. “Is there some sort of anti-immunity spell in the book?”

“I think we need to know exactly what’s making it immune to the fumigation spell for something like that to work,” Harry said. They could hear the spider trying to push its large body through the attic doorway. They were running out of time and ideas. Maybe they could make one of them larger and that person could step on the spider. _No that wasn’t right._ “Maybe we could make the spider smaller.”

“What?!” The sisters asked in unison. It would honestly be cute if he couldn’t hear the titan thundering down the steps.

“It’s resistant to extermination spells but for all we know it’s still a spider just bigger,” Harry explained. “If we can make it smaller maybe we can step on it and kill it.”

“What if that doesn’t work,” Mel asked. “What if it’s indestructible?”

“Well then we’ll have a tiny indestructible spider instead of a giant one. I think the former is preferable.” Harry walked over to Maggie, took the book from her arms and set it on the island. From how loud and how close it sounded it had probably cleared the doorway at the base of the attic stairs. He opened the book and said, “I need a spell to shrink something.”

The rapid flipping of the book’s pages matched his ever increasing heart rate. Finally the book stopped on a spell. He picked it up and held it open in front of the sisters. They once again grabbed hands and read the spell together three times.

**Minora spatia facere**

**Intermissionibus serpit inter clauderent**

**Hanc magnitudinem obiecti illam tractabiliorem**

While they recited the spell the spider had finally made its way back to the first floor and charged at them at full speed. After the third refrain a white smoke enveloped the spider and it was shrunk to the size of a regular spider. Macy raised her foot and brought it down on the bug. When she lifted it they found the spider’s dead body spread out on the floor. 

“I am burning these shoes for sure,” Macy said. The joke made the rest of them laugh as they kept their eyes on the dead spider, to make sure it wasn’t going to move again. 

“No more potion experiments Mel,” Maggie said. “The last thing we need is a giant radioactive centipede to deal with.” Maggie reclaimed the book from Harry’s arms and turned to walk back to the attic. Mel followed while she argued how she didn’t even know what she did for the potion to backfire like that.

Harry looked at Macy and extended his hand to her. When she took it he led her out to the backyard and sat in a seat at the white table on the slab. Before Macy could sit in the seat next to him, Harry pulled her into his lap. She let herself be pulled with a laugh. Once she was secure on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. 

“Sorry our first date was ruined by a mammoth spider inadvertently created by your sister,” Harry apologized. 

“We wouldn’t be us if something crazy didn’t happen on our first date,” Macy laughed. “That’s part of the reason I wanted to go today. I thought if we waited something would definitely go wrong. It was obviously unavoidable.” Her laughter was infectious. Harry couldn’t help but join in. She continued, “But now that we’ve survived the first date I’m sure the next thousand will be smooth sailing.”

“Thousand? That’s a lot of dates.” Their eyes locked as their faces drifted closer together. Harry whispered, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Well the night's not over yet. How about I give you a preview of what’s to come?” 

Harry nodded and their lips met in a kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other and brought their lips back together. They still had to help Maggie and Mel clean up but for now they were in their own little bubble kissing beneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my one shots for Hacy week so next I am going to finish the next chapter for "Something Old, Something New..."  
> I hope you liked this. Comments and kudos make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So leave some or many!  
> ***  
> Translation:  
> Minora spatia facere (Make the spaces smaller)  
> Intermissionibus serpit inter clauderent (Close the gaps between)  
> Hanc magnitudinem obiecti illam tractabiliorem (Take this object and make it a more manageable size)  
> ***  
> I'm not the best spell writer but everything sounds better in latin right?


End file.
